


lying down thinking about you

by brbrsvlgrs (crawlingacrossrainbows)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dildos, Fingerfucking, Liam-centric, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingacrossrainbows/pseuds/brbrsvlgrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam hates Louis.</p><p>Okay, he doesn’t actually hate him, but he’d quite like to strangle him at the moment. Lovingly. See, this was all Louis’ idea. Louis’ ideas are bad ideas a hundred percent of the time, but this one? The baddest. Worst, worster, worstest. Proper English is hard enough when your arse isn’t being stretched open, thank you very much.</p><p> </p><p>Or: Liam is a bit desperate to have his arse filled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lying down thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissLii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/gifts).



> This is for MissLii, whose work I've enjoyed very much.
> 
> I'm quite nervous about this cause I'm not a very experienced writer and I feel like I didn't fill one of your exact prompts, but I rather took some things from a few of them and put them together.
> 
> I really, really hope you won't be disappointed!
> 
>  
> 
> (Title from Frank Ocean's Thinkin Bout You.  
> Thank you to my wonderful beta A. <3  
> Thanks for the encouragement, C. <3)

Liam hates Louis.

Okay, he doesn’t actually hate him, but he’d quite like to strangle him at the moment. Lovingly. See, this was all Louis’ idea. Louis’ ideas are bad ideas a hundred percent of the time, but this one? The baddest. Worst, worster, worstest. Proper English is hard enough when your arse isn’t being stretched open, thank you very much.

It all started yesterday when Harry and Louis caught him staring at them snogging and grinding on each other in their dressing room. Most importantly, Louis’ hand was down the back of Harry’s pants and it was all a bit hot.

\--------------------------------------

He feels his cheeks warm up when he realises Louis is staring back at him, soon followed by Harry’s gaze. He doesn’t even try to deny he was watching them. It’s pretty obvious from his pink face and his cock straining against his light grey jogging bottoms, leaving a small but clearly visible stain in the fabric.

“What?” he perks up bravely, letting his gaze travel downwards. “It’s not as if I’m… immune to you two.” When he looks back up, he finds two grinning faces watching him.

“Clearly not, no.”

He blushes deeper and the next moment Harry and Louis are back to licking into each other’s mouths, seemingly completely ignoring him again.

So obviously he runs.

He finds an empty room blessedly quickly, slams the door closed, locks it and lets himself fall back against it, pressing his hand against the hard line of his cock. He gasps, squeezes his eyes shut and just like that there’s images playing on the inside of his eyelids.

_Louis on his back and Harry in his lap, both in just their pants, Harry grinding down on Louis’ cock, his head thrown back._

_Harry’s pants shoved down, tucked up under his balls and Louis teasing him with light touches._

_Harry further up Louis’ chest and Louis straining up to take the tip of Harry’s cock into his mouth and-_

Liam shoves his hand into his bottoms, gripping his cock firmly. He groans when he swipes his thumb over the head and finds more pre-come than he expected. He feels almost guilty when he uses it to slick up his cock and lets his mind wander back to his bandmates. Almost. It’s their own fault, really.

_Louis’ lips stretching around Harry’s thick cock while he pushes two fingers into Harry’s arse, Harry whining deep in his throat._

He’s so close already, it’s embarrassing, his hand, heartbeat and breathing speeding up.

_Louis licking around the tip of Harry’s cock, then pulling off completely and manhandling Harry so that he’s straddling him again, Louis’ pants also gone now, his cock sliding in between Harry’s arse cheeks._

Liam whines and feels his orgasm building faster than ever.

_Harry sinking down on Louis’ cock, his hole stretching around him and-_

It’s a miracle he stays upright, because Liam comes and comes until he has to gasp for air, feels like he’s gonna come forever until suddenly his body relaxes and he slumps against the door.

Well. That was new?

\--------------------------------------

He refuses to avoid them after, prefers acting as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. And, miraculously, it seems like they’re letting him. Like they’ve forgotten or don’t care, and oh. That makes him feel weirdly sad for a second. He decides not to dwell on it.

The show that night is amazing, he can’t stop grinning and dancing and when he looks over at his boys they’re as high on the feeling as he is, laughing and shining so fiercely it’s almost as if the light is coming out of their skin instead of reflecting off it, and it feels _good_. It feels amazing and he runs down the hallways when it’s over, smirk still plastered on his face, the others by his side, loud and bright and so very much alive.

It’s hours later when he’s in his hotel bed. He’s exhausted but his body is still humming. Rolling over, he lets himself think back to the afternoon, wondering. It doesn’t take much for him to get hard, his cock fattening up quickly when he grinds down against the mattress. His mind wanders to the images in his head, the ones that he’d gotten off to, the ones that made his mind reel, the ones that he’d somehow suppressed for a really long time. Don’t ask him how.

Grinding down in a slow rhythm, he lets his hand slide down over the curve of his arse, squeezes a bit. Then, slowly, he pushes his fingertips in between his cheeks, the fabric of his pants right up against his hole. The pressure feels nice. Really nice. His face heats up when he realises what he’s going to do. He moves his hand, rubbing two fingers against his hole more firmly now and breathes out shakily.

Suddenly he can’t wait, he’s so eager to feel them against his skin, feel them inside, so he shoves down his pants, parts his cheeks and pushes a finger directly against his hole, gasping at the feeling, so new, so good. He realises then this is probably gonna work a lot better with lube, so he scrambles off the bed, shaking his pants off his legs and feet as he goes, and bends down to rummage through his suitcase. Even the way the air touches his hole now feels amazing and he almost whoops when his fingers close around the tube.

He’s back on the bed in an instant, grabbing a pillow to shove under his hips, grinds down into it eagerly. When his fingers are lubed up he wills himself to calm his breathing, _in and out and in and out_ , then lets them slip over his rim once more. So much for calm breaths. He’s not even inside and it feels _so good_ and he wants to slap himself for not doing this sooner.

This time when he pushes his pointer finger up against his arsehole, the tip slips in easily, making him gasp in wonder and pleasure. It’s tight, but it gives and before he knows it, he’s pushing it _in in in_ until he can’t go any further. He realises he’s sweating. Possibly mewling. Definitely squirming.

He moves his finger, wanting to feel more, but it’s not enough, not nearly enough. He can feel his heartbeat in his cock when he grinds down, feels the same heartbeat inside him. Fast, eager, speeding up. It’s tight when he slips his middle finger in next to the first one. It’s so tight, but he almost wants to cry with how good it feels when it’s inside. He waits, _one second two seconds three seconds_ , then starts moving them, pushing them up against his walls, moaning lightly when sparks suddenly go up his spine. _Fuck._ He does it again, wanting, _needing_ that feeling again. _More more more._ Then, out of nowhere, he has an alarmingly clear vision.

_Bigger, so much bigger than his fingers, a cock is pushing into him, stretching him open so much further than he can imagine. Someone’s fucking into him hard and fast and he’s so full._

For the second time that day, he comes hard, his cock twitching, spilling into the pillow. It’s different somehow, flows through his entire body and he never wants it to stop. When it does, though, he lies there, two fingers up his arse, and marvels at how his boys still find ways to corrupt him. He kinda likes it.

\--------------------------------------

He’s annoyingly cheerful the next day, joining the others for breakfast with a smile and a spring in his step.

“Well, look who’s had a good night!” Louis says with a smirk when he sits down across from him. “Hadn’t realised you’d picked someone up,” he adds, waggling his eyebrows.

“I didn’t,” Liam replies, frowning. “I barely ever do.”

“I know that, love,” Louis says, his smirk growing.

Liam feels his face go pink and decides to hide in his bowl of cereal. Cereal’s safe, right? It seems to work, cause the subject’s changed and Louis leaves him alone. For now, at least.

\--------------------------------------

They’re back at the venue and Liam hasn’t thought about Louis’ prying or about his fingers up his arse for hours. He’s too excited about the show and the fans and the thrill of knowing he’s gonna be up there again in a bit, living his dream. So much even that he doesn’t immediately register the soft moans coming from somewhere under the stage when he’s just walking around, trying to get rid of some of his energy. When he does hear it he stops in his tracks, raising his eyebrows and looking around, trying to find the source of the sounds. Half-hidden behind some equipment cases he sees something he never expected to lay his eyes on.

Zayn is leaning back against a wall, enthusiastically snogging and a hand shoved down the back of Niall’s trousers. Zayn. And Niall. This is mind-boggling, but also mind-bogglingly hot and Liam can’t tear his eyes away. Niall looks desperate, leaning heavily on Zayn, kissing him deeply. He can hear them so clearly, moaning, whimpering, and he feels two things: extremely turned on and surprisingly disappointed. They look amazing together, their skin and their hair and their everything a beautiful contrast, and he realises he’s _jealous_. He is more than used to Harry and Louis together, but it stings that his other two best mates have now decided to get it on together. Not with him.

He tries to push that feeling to the back of his mind and heart for now, though, cause this is a sight to behold and Liam isn’t going to deprive himself of it. Zayn’s hand is moving faster now, and Niall’s breathing out a steady stream of moans and groans, mouthing at Zayn’s neck eagerly. Liam imagines the way two, or maybe three, of Zayn’s fingers must be pumping in and out of Niall’s hole and he whimpers. Zayn’s eyes snap up to meet his and _fuck, he’s so fucked_ , but he can’t move and now Zayn is whispering into Niall’s ear and Niall turns his head, meets his gaze too. Nobody makes a move to leave, Liam probably couldn’t move even if he wanted to and Niall gets louder, whines and _talks_ , Liam realises.

“Fuck, Zayn, feels so good. Gonna come so hard, so hard and Li-”

Niall’s flies are hanging open and Zayn shoves his other hand into Niall’s pants, tugs out his cock and strokes it fast.

“Go on then babe,” Zayn murmurs, “come on my fingers. Liam’s watching, love.”

Liam’s brain is about to combust but right now he needs to focus. Needs to hear the beautiful noises coming out of Niall’s mouth. He’s never heard him this desperate, this raw, and Liam could probably listen to it forever. He watches as Niall falls apart in Zayn’s arms, comes in spurts over Zayn’s hand, then slumps down against him with a dopey smile on his face.

Liam can move again and he moves fast, almost running down the corridors, ignoring Zayn’s voice calling out for him behind him. He locks himself into a room and doesn’t come out until just before the show. He’s turned on, but he refuses to do something about it. He’s a bit hurt as well, but he’s way too stubborn to just go and talk to the boys. His boys. Or so he thought.

He meets them a few minutes before the show starts and Zayn tries to talk to him again but he ignores him, chatting to Harry instead. He also looks slightly worried, though. He looks around. They all do. He’s confused.

He doesn’t really have time to think about it, cause it’s showtime and then they’re up on the stage again and he’s on top of the world. He loves it.

It’s not until they’re halfway through the show that he realises the others are being overly sweet to him. Harry is talking to him constantly, in the microphone but also in his ear, and it’s nice. Harry’s lovely, really. Zayn and Niall are very cuddly tonight, wrapping arms around his shoulders and waist, and cuddling into him all evening. Louis isn’t being as much of a little shit to him as he usually is, which has to mean something, right?

He’s still confused.

\--------------------------------------

They run off the stage, towards their dressing room and Liam still doesn’t really understand what’s going on, but when they’re inside and the boys are suddenly wrapping him up in a group hug, he decides to just enjoy it.

“What’s this all about, then?” he muses.

“We’ve been arseholes,” Harry murmurs into his hair, “no pun intended.”

Liam blushes a bit, but they all can’t help but laugh. He looks at Louis over the top of Niall’s head.

“I thought it’d be funny to rile you up a bit, seeing as you seemed quite… interested yesterday when Harry and I were, y’know.”

Zayn snorts. “Talks about fingerfucking for two days straight and now he can’t say it.”

Louis glares at Zayn.

“But anyway, Zayn told me that you seemed a bit hurt today when you saw them and-”

Something starts to dawn on Liam. “Wait, you set that up?”

Niall looks up at him sheepishly. “You know how Louis’ ideas always sound really good at first?”

Liam raises an eyebrow. He disagrees with that statement.

Zayn speaks up then. “Basically, Louis thought it’d be fun to get you a bit desperate and Niall and I decided to play along, cause Louis is a persuasive little shit.”

“Why would I be hurt, though? That doesn’t make sense,” Liam tries.

Of course Harry would be the one to reply to that. “Because obviously you were feeling a bit left out because you thought Zayn and Niall were fucking and Louis and I are as well, so-”

“You’re all a bit daft, aren’t you?” Liam’s grinning now at how weird and dysfunctional this band is. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Okay, yes, I’ll admit, I was feeling a bit left out. And yes, you also got me a bit desperate, and yes, I fingered myself last night and it was amazing and I hate you all very much. Especially you, Louis.”

Louis is smirking back at him now.

“We’ll make it up to you.”

\--------------------------------------

They’re back at the hotel, in Harry and Louis’ room, and Liam can’t believe this is happening. He’s lying in the middle of the bed, on his side, and he’s kissing Zayn. Because that’s a thing now. Wow.

Niall’s pressed up against his back, softly stroking his side, and it’s nice. It’s really quite lovely. As is the hard line pressing against his arse.

Louis and Harry and flitting around the room. Liam’s not really sure what they’re doing but he doesn’t really care very much. He’s feeling lovely here sandwiched between Zayn and Niall.

“Okay, let’s heat this party up a bit, then!” Louis is suddenly there, at the foot of the bed. Harry’s by his side, unsurprisingly very naked.

“Zayn, Ni, get your kits off, yeah?” Louis decides.

Zayn gives him one last soft kiss. And another. And maybe one more, and then he’s gone.

Louis and Harry are on the bed now, helping Liam take off his shirt and sit up against the headboard.

“So, Li, since you enjoy watching so much…”

And then they’re in his lap, both of them, snogging as if their lives depended on it. He feels his face heat up and he’s suddenly very, very aware that Harry’s naked.

They’re beautiful.

Louis murmurs at Harry to turn around and bend over and Liam has to look away for a second. It’s too much. He looks over to see where Zayn and Niall went and they’re standing there, watching as well, naked and gorgeous and flushed. He smiles softly and the smiles he gets in return make him feel warm inside.

He’s not prepared for what’s happening when he looks back to what’s taking place right in front of him. Harry’s on his knees, his head down on the bed, arse pushed up into the air. Louis’ also on his knees, behind him, kneading Harry’s arse cheeks with both hands.

“Ready?” Louis asks.

Both Liam and Harry nod and then Louis’ leaning in, spreading Harry’s cheeks with his hands, and licking a long stripe up his crack. Harry’s moan gets muffled in a pillow but it’s still loud and Liam can’t even imagine what that feels like and he’s fascinated and _so hard_.

Louis really gets into it then, licking and sucking and nipping and Harry is trashing under him, making sounds Liam didn’t even know existed and he doesn’t even realise he’s reaching out before he’s petting Harry’s hair, comforting him. He moves into the touch immediately and it’s nice, being involved like this.

He watches Louis eagerly, is amazed by the way his tongue makes Harry fall apart, then gasps when he suddenly pushes his tongue into Harry’s hole. Harry lets out a loud sob and Liam needs to be touched so badly.

He has to look away again, it’s just _so much_ , and he’s met with a sight that’s very similar to the one of this afternoon. Only naked. Very naked. Zayn and Niall are kissing hard and Zayn’s fingers are disappearing into Niall at a rapid pace.

When he looks back Louis is pulling away, holding Harry’s cheeks apart, and he’s so _open_ , so pretty and slick.

“Hey Ni, you wanna fuck Harry?” Louis asks calmly.

Harry and Niall whimper at the same time and Niall climbs onto the bed eagerly after he’s detached himself from Zayn.

“Let Li take off his trousers first, yeah? Bit mean, like this.” Zayn suddenly says, and Liam smiles at him. Zayn’s sweet.

He lets Zayn help him up and out of his trousers and pants, then sits back on the bed with him, leaning in to kiss him with a smile on his face.

“Oi, showtime, lads.”

Niall’s all lubed up now and he’s kneeling behind Harry, draping himself over his back, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

“Alright, love?” he asks sweetly.

“Just fuck me, Ni, please, I need your cock.”

That’s all he needed to hear and there it is, Niall’s pushing his cock against Harry’s hole, and it’s unbelievable and beautiful and Liam can’t believe this is actually happening. He wants it.

Harry pushes back against him, takes all of him in, and then they’re fucking. Properly fucking and maybe it sounds even more amazing than it looks, because Harry’s _loud_ and so is Niall and then there’s the slapping of their skin together and he hadn’t even noticed Zayn's fingers were circled around the base of his cock, but it’s a good thing they are.

And then suddenly Louis is there again and there’s a fucking dildo in his hand and _oh my god_ he’s going to push it into Niall and that is _mental_.

Liam watches it slide inside slowly, fascinated by it all, but mostly by the things spilling from Niall’s mouth. He realises Zayn’s hand is on Harry’s cock then and it doesn’t take much, _one two three four five_ tugs, and Harry’s coming and he must be clamping down on Niall because he follows him so very fast, filling up Harry’s arse with his come, with a dildo up his own.

Liam has no idea how he’s still alive, how he hasn’t combusted yet. He watches Niall pull out and he flops down, half on top of Harry, where they kiss happily and lazily.

He looks up when Louis starts talking again.

“Show’s over, love. Now it’s your turn.”

Liam wants to scream and also _come_ , he feels like he’s been hard for days.

“Zayn, I- I want Zayn to fuck me, is that okay?”

Louis crawls over to him and leans in to kiss him softly.

“Course, Li. I’ll just open you up, yeah?”

He smiles and nods, then lets himself be moved to the middle of the bed, a pillow shoved under his arse to lift him up a bit. Zayn’s right there by his side, leaning down to kiss him deeply, and he startles a bit when he feels Louis’ fingers on him.

He relaxes quickly, though, so ready for this to happen, and it’s bliss when he pushes in his first finger.

“Gonna be so good, Li, having a cock up in there. Always knew you’d love it.”

Liam didn’t realise he’d been making soft noises but he lets them out properly now, doesn’t care. He just wants to be fucked.

Louis bends down and takes Liam’s cock in his mouth without warning. He’s also up to two fingers now and it feels so good he might actually cry. Or come.

“Please, Lou, don’t wanna come yet, _please_ ,” he begs.

But Louis ignores him, sucking him down eagerly and adding a third finger, and Liam bucks up and into Louis’ throat, coating it with his come as he trashes on the bed, whimpering loudly.

“Sorry, love, you’ll feel more relaxed this way, it’ll be bett-”

Liam’s pulling him up, wants to kiss him, _needs_ to kiss him and he can taste himself and he wants more.

“Come up here. C’mon, wanna taste you.”

Louis groans. “Not gonna take long, love, you’re so hot, fuck.”

But he moves up the bed and kneels next to Liam’s head, pressing the head of his cock to his lips gently, and Liam opens up for it, wants to taste him. He sucks eagerly, even if he’s never done this before, he wants it _so much_ , and then Louis’ pulling back and stroking himself fast and he’s coming all over his lips and his neck and shoulder and Liam feels like it’s his birthday and Christmas all at the same time.

Zayn’s still there, right by his side, and he needs him.

“Please, Zayn. Please fuck me,” he manages to choke out.

He doesn’t have to be asked twice and he’s on top of Liam.

Harry and Niall are there, right next to him, with Louis right there on the other side, and Liam couldn’t be happier.

Zayn dips down to kiss him again and he feels like he’s drowning in want. He’s almost all the way hard again and he can feel the tip of Zayn’s cock against his hole. He can feel the other boys’ hands on him, grounding him.

Liam loves Niall.

Liam loves Harry.

Zayn’s looking into his eyes now, pecking his lips again.

“Please,” he begs of him.

Liam loves Zayn.

Then Zayn pushes forward and it’s happening, his cock is sliding into him and it’s so much and then he’s all the way in and he feels so fucking full and it’s the most complete he has ever felt.

Liam loves Louis.


End file.
